CC
by Maitehd
Summary: ¿Será buena la venganza?


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Sthepenie Meyer.**

_**CC**_

Decidí limpiar una de las habitaciones de la casa, que hacía tiempo no se limpiaba, me había llevado casi toda la noche y aún me faltaba el armario. Despedí a mis hijos y a mi nieta que partía hacía la escuela, y Carlisle no tardaría en llegar del hospital, ya que había pasado toda la noche de guardia. El había tomado ese horario porque Alice tuvo una visión de que el sol saldría después del mediodía, así que todos para esa hora debíamos estar en la casa o por lo menos lejos de la vista de los humanos.

Me puse a limpiar el armario, comencé a sacar las cosas de ahí para tirar lo que ya no usaríamos y volver a guardar lo que si. Entre todas las cosas que sacaba habían muchos sobres y papeles sueltos, pero uno de esos sobres me llamo la atención por sobre el retos de los demás.

Se notaba por como estaba el sobre y por el aroma que despedía que era muy viejo, el sobre estaba mas amarillo de lo normal, y en ninguna parte estaba escrito algún nombre solo tenía dos letras "CC". El único nombre que conocía con esas iniciales eran las de Carlisle, no era muy difícil suponer que ese sobre le pertenecía a él.

No sabía si abrir el sobre o no, la verdad que me carcomía la intriga pero sabía muy bien que aquello no era nada bueno, ya la intriga me había metido en problemas en otras ocasiones y como todos decían "la curiosidad mato al gato", podría ser al vampiro en este caso. Pero el sobre en mis manos parecía que no solo quemaba sino que también me llamaba y me tentaba a abrirlo. Tome aire y sin pensarlo mas, lo abrí.

El sobre contenía unos papeles que estaban en el mismo estado, viejos y amarillos por el paso del tiempo. Comencé a leer detenidamente lo que decían los papeles y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Deje las demás cosas allí, tiradas en el suelo, guarde los papeles en el sobre y salí de la habitación con el sobre en mano. No sabía que hacer con lo que sabía, estaba segura que le tendría que decir a Carlisle, pero no estaba de cuando sería el momento indicado. Escuche como su auto doblaba en la curva para adentrarse a la casa, instintivamente baje las escaleras para esperarlo en el living de la casa, ese era el momento indicado.

Entró a la casa y se dirigió hacía mi para darme un beso en los labios el cual yo le rechacé, realmente estaba enojada por lo que había leído, sabía que no era nada bueno. Él me miró extrañado sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-No le dije nada, solo le di el sobre, sacó los papeles y al darse cuenta de que se trataba me miro.-Puedo explicarlo

-Si, eso espero Carlisle.-Le dije en un tono cortante.-Y que me digas la verdad.

-Voy a decirte toda la verdad, quiero contarte todo pero sin interrupciones.

Los dos subimos hacía la habitación, allí estaríamos mas cómodos que en el despacho de Carlisle, si bien escuchábamos a una cierta distancia, era diferente. Me senté en los pies de la cama mientras que carlisle dejaba las cosas del trabajo en el despacho. Después de que volvió, cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a mí.

-Fue unos meses después de que te convirtiera…

_Carlisle Pov's_

Estaba en mi despacho terminando unos papeles para el hospital mientras que Esme estaba acomodando algunas cosas de la casa, para ser mas específicos estaba colocando en los floreros de toda la casa rosas y jazmines. Escuche como golpeaban la puerta de mi despacho y no era necesario esperar hasta abrirla para saber quien se encontraba del otro lado. Me dirigí hacía allí para abrirla y ver a mi hermosa futura esposa parada del otro lado del marco. Le sonreí y ella copio mi gesto.

-Cariño ya te dije que no hace falta que golpees y mucho menos que te quedes del otro lado de la habitación cuando estoy esperando que pases para recibir un hermoso y dulce beso tuyo.-Le sonreí y ella dejó escapar una risita. Entró a la habitación con una sonrisa y me dio un hermoso y dulce beso en los labios el cual yo le correspondí.-Ven.-Le dije mientras tomaba su mano y me dirigía junto con ella de nuevo hacía la silla detrás del escritorio. Me senté y tome de la cintura a esme para que se sentara sobre mi regazo. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.-¿Estas bien cielo?

-Si.-Asintió con la cabeza

-¿Segura?-No hacía mucho que vivíamos juntos pero yo me daba cuenta cuando algo le pasaba o le preocupaba.-Cielo, ¿Sabes que quien calla otorga no?.-Le dije al ver que no había contestado mi pregunta. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo fuerte, lo cual hice lo mismo.-¿Quieres decirme que te sucede?-Mi vos sonaba tranquila, aunque yo no lo estaba. Esme dejo de abrazarme para mirarme a los ojos.

-…-Dio un suspiro.-Tengo miedo Carlisle.-Note su tono de tristeza

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué o de qué tienes miedo?-Francamente no entendía.

-Tengo miedo de no poder sacar recuerdos de mi cabeza, que eso me atormente por el resto de la eternidad, y no me permita ser feliz contigo.-La mire, le sonreí y le di un beso en los labios el cual ella correspondió.

-Cielo prometo que voy a ayudarte a…

-No tienes que prometer nada Carlisle.-Me interrumpió.-Se que voy a ser muy feliz contigo, pero no quiero…-Se quedo callada unos segundo y dio un suspiro.-Quizás sea mejor que te cuente cielo.

-¿Qué me cuentes? ¿Qué me cuentes que cosa amor?-La mire algo extrañado

-Hace cuatro años me case con un hombre al que creía conocer, pero no fue así.-Su voz sonaba distante y algo apagada, no quería interrumpirla, así que solo me limite a escucharla.-Unos días después del casamiento, me demostró que estaba equivocada, la manera de tratarme había cambiado, no sólo me trataba mal verbalmente sino que también físicamente.-Hizo una pausa y tome sus manos.

-Cielo, si no quieres…-Tomó Aire y continuo hablando

-Había pasado de ser su esposa a ser su esclava, no podía contradecirlo en nada, lo que el decía era palabra santa, para cuando llegaba tenía que estar la cena preparada, la casa limpia y ordenada, y cuando nos íbamos a dormir…-Hizo una pausa, la cual pude darme cuenta que mas allá del tiempo que había pasado y del tiempo en que iba a pasar, no sólo le era duro sino que también le sería difícil de superar. Esto era imposible olvidarlo, pero superarlo llevaría demasiado tiempo y yo iba a ayudarla.

-Cielo, si no quieres…-

-Por las noches el abusaba de mi.-Me interrumpió y si hubiera sido humana sus ojos ya estarían derramando lágrimas. La abrace fuerte y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Sin darme cuenta y si quererlo, comenzó a subirme la furia, al principio lentamente y luego ya la sentía, necesitaba hacer algo, no podía y no quería quedarme cruzado de brazos. Y ya se me había ocurrido que podía hacer. Mire a Esme a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color dorado.

-Cielo, ¿Qué te parece si te pones una ropa mas cómoda, pasamos todo el día juntos y nos vamos de caza?

-¿No tienes que ir al hospital hoy?

-Si, pero no voy a ir, bueno sólo iré a avisar que por lo que queda de hoy y mañana, no iré.-Me dio un corto beso en los labios, y salió del despacho.

Me levante de la silla, acomode algunos papeles en la maleta ya que primero iría al hospital a avisar. Mas bien esa era mi excusa, lo que tenía pensado hacer no se lo diría a Esme, ella no debía enterarse de lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza. Mientras que seguía acomodando unas cosas, volví a sentir que la ira me invadía por dentro y ya no podía controlarla, más los días que había pasado sin cazar, ese sentimiento se me había vuelto una tortura.

Instintivamente cerré la palma de mi mano, y con mi puño golpee el escritorio, can tanta fuerza que hice que se partiera. Tome la maleta y salí del despacho para encontrarme con la mirada de Esme, no sabía que decirle, no tenía excusa para decirle y tampoco quería mentirle.

-Supongo que tendré que comprar otro escritorio.-Me dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Era increíble. ¿Cómo era posible que no se enojara? Me acerque para darle un beso en los labios y sonreírle.

-Lo siento.-Le dije mientras que la miraba a los ojos.-Estaré aquí en unos minutos, lo prometo.-La volví a besar y salí de la casa.

Subí al auto para dirigirme al hospital, pero antes tendría que hacer una parada. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en frente de la oficina a la que quería ir. Donde en la puerta marcaba el nombre de Dr. Smith, Investigador Privado. Llame a la puerta y unos segundos después, salió de allí un hombre el que seguro debía tener no menos de 37 años y no mas de 50. Lo salude con un apretón de manos, y al sentir mi piel frío se estremeció. Me invito a pasar y sentarme en el asiento frente al escritorio que tenía. Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de mi, el hombre se sentó del otro lado del escritorio.

Era la primera vez que estaba de este lado, siempre era yo quien se encontraba del otro lado, aunque se tratara de distintos trabajos. El hombre tomo su birome y una libreta, y me miró, lo que hizo que me pusiera incomodo y dudara de que si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto. Quizás sería mejor dejar pasar el enojo y si seguía segur venir nuevamente. Pero el hombre al ver que yo no decía ninguna palabra, prefiero comenzar el.

-Para que sea más privado, intento no pedir nombres de quien me contrata. Solo de quien debo hacer mi trabajo.-Yo seguía nervioso y dudando. Por lo que decidí no interrumpirlo.-Cuando yo lo haya termine, le llegara a usted un sobre a la dirección que me indique con todo el trabajo.

-¿Cómo sería la forma de pago?- Mi voz sonó seguro, por lo que ya había tomado esa decisión, lo haría y no le diría nada a Esme.

-La forma de pago es con la mitad antes del trabajo y la otra mitad luego de que le llega el sobre. Puede venir personalmente a pagarlo como también mandarlo a esta dirección.

-Perfecto.-Le dije al hombre y ya me notaba mas seguro de lo que estaba por hacer.-No se su nombre, ni tampoco su descripción física, o edad. Se que quizás le sea algo complicado pero

-Nada me es complicado.-Me interrumpió y aquellas palabras salieron como a aire de grandeza. Decidí ignorarlo y continuar, pero volvió a hablar.-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabe?

-Se donde estuvo viviendo unos años, francamente no se si nació en ese mismo lugar.-Tome aire y solté las palabras sabiendo que no solo me estaba exponiendo a mi, si no que también a Esme.-Columbus, Ohio.-El hombre comenzó a anotar lo que yo le decía.- Estuvo casado hasta hace un año aproximadamente. ¿Es necesario que le diga el nombre de la mujer?-Asintió con la cabeza. Esperaba que no fuera necesario tener que nombrarla.-Esme Platt.-Suspire.-Ella lo dejo. Necesito que busque a ese hombre lo antes posible.

-Perfecto Señor, solo me tendría que pasar la dirección del lugar al que le debo llevar el informa y sus iniciales, con eso bastaría.

Le pase la dirección y mis iniciales, le di la mitad del dinero. Salí del edificio en unos segundos para dirigirme a la casa, mientras que en el viaje avisaba al hospital que no podría ir.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había ido a la oficina del investigar y la verdad prefería que le hubiera sido imposible averiguar aquellas cosas. Esme había estado tan concentrada en los preparativos de la boda, que se había olvidado o eso me hacia creer, del incidente con el escritorio.

Mi día había resultado bastante largo y agotador, con algunas operaciones, y en lo único que pensaba era en llegar a la casa y ver a mi esposa con la sonrisa que traía hace días en su hermoso rostro. Ella estaba feliz por lo del casamiento, claro que yo también lo estaba, pero el verla feliz a ella, me hacía mucho mas feliz.

Estaba dirigiéndome hacía mi despacho, volvía de una cirugía, cuando pase frente a mi secretaría me informo que me había llegado un sobre y que lo había dejado sobre el escritorio. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba ese sobre, pero prefería primero verlo con mis propios ojos. Entre a la oficina, luego de cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la silla, tome el sobre que llevaba solo dos letras, "CC", mis iniciales, y comencé a leer el contenido del mismo.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ya había tomado mi decisión. Salí de mi despacho y me dirigí a donde se encontraba mi secretaria. Le pedí que me sacara un pasaje de lo que sea que se dirigiera lo antes posible a Columbus, y que llamara a Esme para avisarle que debía viajar por trabajo pero. Le di indicaciones que no le dijera el lugar al que partiría, Esme podría sospechar.

El vuelo mas futuro partía en tres horas, salí del hospital para dirigirme a la casa, tomar mi maleta, con una sola me alcanzaría, total estaría tan solo uno o dos días, no podía pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de Esme, y claro que debía ir a la casa para despedirme de ella, y darle un explicación de este sorpresivo viaje.

No se cuantas horas habían pasado ya desde que me despedí de Esme, pero ya la extrañaba demasiado. ¿Y si esto salía mal? ¿Si no solo era descubierto, si no que también la perdía a ella? Eso si que no me lo iba a permitir, podía perder todo, pero no a ella, ella había cambiado completamente mi vida.

Pedí una habitación en uno de los lugares de allí, deje mis cosas, me cambie y aproveche que era de noche, para salir a buscarlo, cuanto antes hiciera todo, mejor sería. Imagine que había llegado temprano, así que tuve que esperarlo a que llegara al bar en el que todas las noches el iba a beber. Pedí algunas bebidas, estaba agradecido que no me hicieran efecto, de lo contrario quien sabía si seguiría allí.

Lo vi entrar al bar y sentarse en una de las sillas frente a la barra, en ese momento comencé a sentir un calor que nunca había sentido, nunca había sentido algo parecido a esto, instintivamente cerré las palmas de las manos. Quería levantarme de esa silla e ir a buscarlo para darle unos buenos golpes, pero debía esperar, debía tranquilizarme por lo menos unas horas. Tome aire y comencé a respirar normalmente, volví a abrir mis manos y las entrelace jugando con ellas de los nervios que tenía.

Con cada gesto, cada palabra que decía, cada movimiento que realizaba, hacía que lo odiara cada vez más. Así él se encontrara inmóvil en algún lugar, me hacía sentir ese odio que jamás en mi vida lo había sentido. Deseaba que las horas pasaran volando, que el decida irse del bar, no importa a donde fuera, sólo que se marchara.

Las horas se me hacían interminables, y ese desgraciado seguía bebiendo, aún no sabía que era lo que haría y lo que fuera a hacer, como lo haría. Pero estaba seguro que se me ocurriría en aquel momento. Ya pasaba la medianoche, decidí que, para que no fuera tan evidente, era mejor retirarme y esperarlo en algún lugar cerca de ahí donde no sólo podía vigilarlo con sus movimientos si no que también con la vista.

Escuche como el cantinero le decía a quien yo esperaba que se retirara, que se fuera para la casa, que ya había bebido suficiente, y aunque este se quejo unos cuantos minutos, desistió y se marchó de aquel lugar.

Comencé a seguirlo a paso lento, debido a que si aceleraba el paso podría pasarlo con demasiada facilidad ya que venía ebrio de tanto tomar. Aún así intente que no me viera hasta el momento en que yo creía necesario. Aunque todavía no estaba seguro del todo si lo haría en la vereda publica o dentro de la casa, cualquiera de las que hiciera sería mejor que nadie me viera.

Sin darme cuenta, el hombre doblo adentrándose en el camino que llevaba la entrada hacia la puerta de su casa. Mientras que intentaba entrar a la misma, me las ingenia para esperarlo adentro, había encontrado una de las ventanas entre abierta, y haciendo un poco de fuerza logre abrirla del todo para poder entrar.

Escuche que cerró la puerta al entrar, luego de escuchar como dejaba las llaves sobre alguna mesita, corrí hasta ponerme frente a él y verlo los ojos, instintivamente lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrincone contra la pared.

-¿Qué..que..quién eres?-Se notaba en su voz que estaba paralizado por el miedo, y eso me gustaba. Me agradaba que tenga miedo, así podía sentir lo mismo que le había hecho sentir a Esme.

-No importa quien soy, pero si te vas a acordar de mi por el resto de tu vida.-La furia que sentía ya se había apoderado de mí, así que sólo deje que pasara.

Lo levante y lo arroje contra una de las paredes, se quejaba del dolor, pero eso iba a ser poco. Que un hombre le pegue a una mujer era demasiado doloroso para ella y más si no podía defenderse, lo mismo sentiría él a no poderse defender contra un vampiro. Quizás ella había sufrido más, ya que de seguro su dolor no sólo era físico sino que también sentimental.

El pensar que Esme había sufrido hizo que me enojara mucho más, por lo que fui hacía Charles, lo tome del brazo y de un jalón hice que se incorporara, instintivamente cerré la palma de mi mano y comencé a golpearlo sin ver en que lugar lo hacía. No tenía intención de matarlo, así que me estaba controlando para no hacerlo, cosa que me resulto demasiado difícil.

Charles pedía por favor que lo dejara de golpear, escuche como varios de sus huesos se rompían y como le sangraban algunas partes, de seguro esto le daría una excelente lección de no tener que maltratar a las mujeres. Cuando creí conveniente, me acerque a su oigo para decirle en forma de susurro demasiado bajo.

-Para que nunca mas le vuelvas a levantar la mano a una mujer, y mucho menos a mi esposa. ¿Entendiste?-A penas tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para asentir con la cabeza.

Salí de la casa y volví al lugar en donde me estaba hospedando, me quite las ropas y me di un baño relajante. Tenía que estar más tranquilo y más después de lo que había hecho, que estaba mal. Sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, no tendría que haberlo hecho, pero me sentí demasiado aliviado. Queme las ropas en la bañera de la habitación y limpie todo lo que podía dejar rastros de sangre. A la mañana siguiente tome el primer transporte que me llevara de vuelta a casa.

_Esme Pov's _

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, Carlisle me estaba confirmando que había mandado a investigar a Charles para matarlo. No, Carlisle no mataría a nadie, ¿O si? Instintivamente me puse de pie, no sabía que decirle, realmente estaba enfadada con el. En estos años juntos me había olvidado de Charles, no por completo, el es parte de mi pasado así no me guste. Y si no fuera por lo que me sucedió, ahora no estaría donde estoy.

Salí de mi pensamientos y me gire para mirarlo, aun estaba sentado mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. Me gustaría saber que era lo que pensaba. Pero aun así seguía enojada. Tome aire y volví a sentarme, aunque realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo.

La intriga me estaba carcomiendo. Por culpa de la intriga estaba donde estaba, si no hubiera abierto ese sobre nunca me hubiera enterado. Nunca me hubiera enterado, esas palabras sonaron como eco en mi cabeza, lo que me llevo a preguntar, si yo nunca hubiera abierto ese sobre, Carlisle me hubiera o no dicho esto.

-Carlisle se que estas siendo sincero conmigo pero, ¿Tenias pensado en algún momento decirme esto?-Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces si yo no hubiera leído esos papeles no me hubiera enterado nunca?-Esa pregunta había sido mas para mi que para Carlisle, pero el aún así afirmo con la cabeza. Cosa que, no se porque, hizo que me enojara aún más-¿No pensabas decirme nada?-Le dije casi gritando y colocándome de pie frente a él, instintivamente el me copió y lo tenía parado frente a mi.

-Lo siento mucho Esme, pero no quería que te pusieras así.-Se notaba realmente que el estaba arrepentido de no haberme dicho nada de lo sucedió, pero no se si de lo que había hecho, así que decidí preguntarle.

-Carlisle ¿Estas arrepentido de lo que hiciste?

-No, no me arrepiento haberle hecho lo que le hice. Se que estuve mal, en hacerlo y mucho más en no decirte. Pero no me arrepiento, ese desgraciado tuvo su merecido.- No se que cara le habré puesto que al verme a los ojos agacho la cabeza.

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Escuchas lo que estas diciendo? Carlisle, tu no eras así. ¿O resulta que no se con quien me case?-Esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas, se que lo hirieron, y no sólo a él, a mi también. Automáticamente levanto la vista para mirarme a los ojos.

-Esme, yo…-Dio un paso hacía delante, el cual yo retrocedí y me cruce de brazos. Aún seguíamos mirándonos a los ojos.- Lo siento, se que estuve mal y que debí decírtelo, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Él nunca debió tocarte un pelo a la fuerza, nunca debió insultarte o hacerte daño.-Cada vez se acercaba más a mi, hasta quedar enfrentados.-Tú no naciste para que te golpearan, o te insultaran. Tú naciste para ser amada.-Lentamente fue deshaciendo el cruce de mis brazos.-Yo te amo Esme, y no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

-Carlisle, ¿Me ocultas alguna otra cosa? Porque la verdad prefiero saberlo ahora, así sea mala, no me quiero enterar como esto.-Me tomo de las manos.

-No te oculto nada mi vida.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar nada, sea lo que sea, quiero saberlo.-Él asintió con la cabeza mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te amo Esme.

Se acercó mas hacía mí para darme un tierno beso en los labios el cual yo le correspondí. Lo amaba demasiado y por más que haya hecho lo que hizo, no podía estar enojada con él. Simplemente Carlisle era todo para mi, siempre lo fue y lo seguirá siendo hasta el resto de mi eternidad.


End file.
